


Stirring Up Something

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: APPLE CIDER, Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), F/M, Meet-Cute, background Huntingbird - Freeform, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Daisy grudgingly agrees to help her roommate out by serving apple cider at the Medical Student Association's Fall Festival. When she meets a cute med student there though, Daisy's ready to serve up as much cider as he wants.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Stirring Up Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TomatoBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/gifts).



> AOS Ships it all Day 10 is Staticquake, and tomatobookworm prompted "apple cider."

“How did I let you talk me into this?” Daisy complained, her hands full of supplies.

“Because I’m your favorite person and you know I’ve been stressed out running this Fall Carnival and you want to be the most helpful roommate ever,” Jemma replied.

“I’m starting to like you less I think.”

“Daisy, you have the easiest job I could think of.” They stopped at a table with two small camping stoves. “I’ll set everything up, and all you have to do is keep stirring the cider and then making new pots of it if needed.”

“Do you even know what apple cider is?” Daisy asked doubtfully.

“It’s an unfiltered, unsweetened, non-alcoholic beverage made from apples.” Jemma gave her a look. “Did you doubt that I would be prepared for that question? In our case we are making mulled apple cider complete with heat and spices.” Jemma pulled out a small packet. “See? You add this to a bottle of this cider and keep it warm and toasty. Simple.”

“I guess.”

Jemma smiled. “Seriously Daisy, you are helping me out so much. Being the president of the Med Student Association is fun most of the time, but being in charge of something like this is super stressful so your help means the world to me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Daisy said grudgingly.

Daisy and Jemma finished setting everything up, and then Jemma left Daisy to stir the cider. 

“So what are you stirring so vigorously there?” came a voice from behind her.

“Um, apple cider, which I’m still only like 50% sure I know what it actually is,” Daisy said. She looked up to see a tall man standing there. He was cute. Like, really cute. He had a lab coat, so he was probably another med student. “Want some?”

He smiled. “Sure.”

Daisy scooped some of the cider into one of the cups and handed it to the man. “Are you working this Fall Fest too?”

“Yes, I’m helping with the community health screenings.”

Of course he was good looking  _ and _ altruistic. 

He looked at her curiously. “Are you a med student too?”

“Oh no,” Daisy said, shaking her head, “I only deal in computer code, not live people. Jemma Simmons is my roommate though, and she asked me to help.”

“So you’re the infamous roommate,” he said with a sly smile. “Daisy right? Jemma always has the best stories about your adventures.”

Daisy rolled her eyes. “I’m sure she embellishes a great deal.” 

He laughed. “Maybe, but it always sounds pretty exciting to me. Well, I should probably get back. Those people won’t screen themselves. Maybe I’ll see you again later.” 

It took everything Daisy had not to just follow him. She mentally scolded herself for not even asking his name. He certainly seemed to know hers. She was going to have to talk to Jemma about that.

Daisy sat stirring her cider for a little while, trying to think of a good plan to go to the Community Health tent. Surely she could use a screening?

Jemma came to check on her after a while, and Daisy had an idea. 

“Jem, I bet you’re exhausted trying to keep up with everything. Why don’t you sit here and stir, and I’ll take some cider around to some of the other workers. Give them a little break.”

“Well, I suppose that would be nice,” Jemma said.

Daisy didn’t give Jemma time to think any longer. “Great.”

After going back and forth a couple times, Daisy realized she had signed herself up for way more work than she had anticipated, all in the name of meeting that guy again.

She finally made it to the Community Health tent. Her med student was there along with another woman in a lab coat. Daisy stared at the woman for a moment. Did all the med students in this place look like models?

“Hey, it’s Jemma’s roommate again,” the man said.

“Uh, yeah, I was just bringing cider around everyone to give you guys a little break.” Saying it out loud to him made her want to cringe. She sounded a lot more desperate than she had anticipated.

The man smiled. “I’m Lincoln, by the way. This is Bobbi.”

Gorgeous Bobbi waved a hand. “Hi,” she said.

“I’m Daisy. The roommate.” Daisy looked around uncomfortably. “Well, I should get back. Let me know if you need any more cider.”

By the time she made it around the place giving out cider, Daisy had herself convinced that Lincoln and Bobbi were clearly a couple that were going to make super beautiful genius babies together. It was just her luck.

Daisy settled back at her table, stirring away at the cider. People kept her busy handing out cider as well. After some time passed, Daisy looked up to see Bobbi and a shorter man coming over.

“Hi again,” Daisy said. “Thirsty?”

“It’s break time for me, and I’m dying for something to drink,” Bobbi said, taking the cider from Daisy.

The man took a sip from the cup Daisy handed him. “Got anything stronger?” he asked.

“I’m pretty sure they aren’t serving alcohol at this thing,” Bobbi said with a laugh. She turned to Daisy. “We’re going out after this, but I guess he wants to get the party started early.”

“You told me it was date night, but you neglected to tell me I had to hang around a tent watching you prick people’s fingers,” the man said.

“Aww, but Hunter, think about how you’ll be repaid for being such a super supportive boyfriend,” Bobbi purred. 

Hunter looked mollified. “Well I hope you take into account how many times I’ve watched you squeeze blood out of someone’s finger.”

“Duly noted,” Bobbi said with a wink. “Thanks for the cider Daisy.”

So, Bobbi had a boyfriend. That was welcome news to Daisy. She started to daydream a bit about going out with a tall, handsome doctor when a voice startled her.

“Still stirring?”

Daisy looked to see her daydream come true standing in front of her. “It’s my job, sir.” She handed him a cup of cider.

“Well it looks like you’re doing an excellent job.” Lincoln hesitated a bit. “So I was thinking, they’re doing hayrides later. Would you like to go ride around in a smelly trailer with me?”

Daisy had to keep herself from jumping up in excitement. “Sure. That sounds fun.”

He smiled. “Great, I’ll meet you here when everything is shutting down.”

“Great.”

Lincoln walked away, and Daisy grabbed her phone to quickly text Jemma. Jemma responded with a lot of very excited looking emoji.

After cleaning up her area, Daisy looked around. Finally she saw Lincoln walking toward her.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

Daisy nodded and followed Lincoln to the hayride. He helped her step up into the trailer, and they found a seat nestled between some hay bales.

It was way more peaceful than Daisy had anticipated. She chatted with Lincoln as they rode around. When she shivered a bit, he loaned her his jacket. It was almost too good to be true.

Finally the ride came to a stop. 

“Well Daisy,” Lincoln said, “at the risk of being too forward, would you like to go out some time?”

Daisy couldn’t stop her smile. “I’d love to.”

“Awesome.” 

They exchanged info and made plans to meet up for dinner the next day.

“I’ll bring the cider,” Daisy joked.

“About that…” Lincoln looked sheepish. “I don’t actually like apple cider.”

“You don’t?” Daisy was confused. “But you drank like 5 cups today at least.”

“Yeah...I just wanted an excuse to talk to you.”

Daisy laughed. “Well, I can think of worse things I guess.”

“Right. Well anyway, I will talk to you tomorrow if that’s alright,” Lincoln said.

Daisy smiled. “It’s a date.” 


End file.
